


Hornblower Shorts:

by RownaSeria



Series: Collection of Short Fics [2]
Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: But it's always in the back of my mind when I write, But not quite, Multi, Short Fics, So it seemed to deserve a tag, Sometimes Nearly Poetic, The Bush/Hornblower reationship is more implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RownaSeria/pseuds/RownaSeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short stories:</p>
<p>1. Rain<br/>2. Nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Admiral Hornblower in the West Indies

                Horatio Hornblower had fallen asleep in the garden pavilion, and the sunny morning had quickly turned to rain. Waking slowly, he found himself chilled, aching and sore.  
  
                He had been dreaming. That warm spring morning he had received his orders to take charge of the fleet in the West Indies. Bush had smiled and taken his hand, saying how good it was to be bound for the sea again.  
  
                When he woke, Hornblower reached up to touch the spot where he had tucked his new orders in his coat. The soft crinkle of paper was masked by the sound of droplets beating on the pavilion roof and garden path. It was cold, and all was still but for the relentless motion of the rain.


	2. Nightmare

                Horatio Hornblower felt he was in a dark place. No matter how hard he tried to get up, he could not move a single muscle. The world swayed about him as he struggled vainly, tangled in his cot.

                Across from him was a partition like the canvas ones sometimes used to divide the lieutenant’s births, except that there was a light behind it revealing the fabric to be nearly transparent. He could see someone standing there, wishing to come in, a hand pressed to the yielding but impenetrable fabric. Hornblower did not think the figure was sinister, but in his paralyzed state he could do nothing, either to allow the figure entrance, or to chase it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another few potential additions, but they require a bit of editing fist before I post :)


End file.
